Yaoi Shock  Response
by insaneschitsoid
Summary: THIS IS A RESPONSE FIC TO A YOU-TUBE VID I DIDN'T CREATE BUT I BELIEVE IS E-P-I-C! I laughed realy hard at the end X ; I suggest watching the vid first  same title w/out the 'response' part ; if I spelled response wrong, don't tell me- not NEEDED info.


2nd Person - ?'s POV

He sighed in relief, wincing and rubbing his pulsing neck after, when the UTAULOID complex came into view. He waved to his fellow android, Teto, who paused in singing to her flower/veggie garden to wave back, pink pig-tails bouncing with the movement.

'It's always been a wonder,' He processed as she went back to her seemingly-tone-deaf melodies, 'How her singing is actually working like fertilizer for that mixed garden of hers- her plants are always the envy of everyone at that festival she participates in.'

As the veins in his neck began to stop swelling and he passed more and more of the increasingly-more-popular UTAULOID singers, his processers traveled further and further ahead of him, down the road to the VOCALOID complex, where his files produced various circumstances that he might come home to. Meiko he knew wouldn't be home, since she was heading in just as he was heading out; Rin-chan was probably eating flan or -once again- getting jealous over the, erm, endowed women, in the porn magazines she brought home one day. No receipt, no forewarning- hell, even Douga-sama doesn't know where or even HOW she got them! But, upon concerned prying, she revealed that she only looks at them because she wishes she could be as "mature" -which garnered a LOT of initial protests so was rephrased as "grown-up"- and "pretty" as the human women in the pictures.

For the next few days after that Douga-sama let them slack for a while, since constantly staying the same, never changing, never aging, leaving all of their beloved, cherished fans behind day after day, year after year, etc, was something none of them really liked to think about if they could help it. Everyone knew her dreams couldn't happen, even if she got as many upgrades as she was compatible; aging and evolving just isn't something a humanoid computer is capable of. Miku-

He paused mid-step, looking to his right at a moderately sized forest-green and red-accented house - ironic, considering he was just processing about her. He smiled as he continued to walk past it, but it fell when he realized the aqua-haired robo-diva/slut-bot was probably over at the house he and Rin-chan shared with Kaito.

'Kaito...' He processed fondly, lost in his files.

Until his central unit started to over-heat itself - or, as a human would explain, "his head started to hurt."

He stopped again, this time to rub his over-worked head, buzzing irritatedly in the back of his throat; curse his central-processing glitches! He sighed, slouching over exaughstedly and bowing his head in defeat as he demanded his legs walk him forward... well, due to the over-heat, shuffled forward- the rest of the way to the unpainted ("We're lazy at home, shut up! -pout-" -Len) house, where he could relax, get a banana, maybe some ice or a cooling-pad for his throat...

As his processes got distinctly more appealing, Kagamine Len unknowingly shut his eyes as he ambled forward. Because of this, he didn't see the quickly-approaching step onto the deck. Nor the offline figure that had been waiting for him since they themselves had returned home, that was, after waiting so long, sprawled over the edge of the deck onto the step, having briefly powered down to mentally shorten the wait time; the blue droid was sure Len would either join him or re-activate him once home.

But, because he saw neither, Len continued to shuffle towards both on auto pilot. Until his feet came into contact with the step. And Newton's law teamed up unfairly with gravity and brought the poor blond to snap his drives to attention as he was pulled unceremoniously down... right onto the blue droid-

"Uwaa!" He yelped as he landed, arms on either side of Kaito's waist.

'Oh, crap!' He thought, cheeks blaring red from the excess heat of his processes attempting to identify his situation. 'I landed right on his lap!'

"Len?"

2nd Person - Kaito's POV

Kaito blinked as he was abruptly reactivated, all sensors focusing on his lap as he lifted his head a bit to assess the cause. His eyes widened when he saw Len's embarrassed gaze lift from his... area.

"Len?" He squeaked, surprised - he wasn't inactive that long, was he?

"Um," Len paused, flushed. "Hey." He smiled sheepishly, using the corner of the deck to push himself up a little, off of Kaito's body directly.

His eyes softened at the boy, offering a warm, comforting smile to the flustered blond unit.

"Welcome home," He said simply.

2nd Person POV

Len blinked before returning the smile whole heartedly. He crawled the short way up to the older-designed android's face, nuzzling lovingly as he straddled his waist to get more comfortable. Kaito moved his arms, one to Len's lower back, the other to the back of his head, pulling the smaller gently in for a loving kiss, which Len gladly returned.

2nd Person - Miku's POV

Miku, fresh from Rin's latest makeover session, clad in a knee-length grey victorian dress and matching feminine boots, buzzed happily to herself, convinced by the yellow princess that now there was no way Kaito, no matter how dense, could resist her advances any longer!

"Ah-?" She exclaimed, passing the open door to the porch. She saw blue hair- was Kaito out there?

She turned back to investigate.

'What's Kaito doing out- GYAAHAA?'

Her irises widened and contracted rapidly, trying to correct focus on the blue and yellow figures outside. She quickly hid on one side of the door frame, staring at the wall in shock.

"A-ah-!" 'He- but, I- they-? WHA~?'

Her head snapped to the side-

AUTO-REBOOT IN PROGRESS!

Fin.


End file.
